moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vola de Cloven
Vola de Cloven is a renowned and feared Warlock of the Alliance, committed to bring peace through domination. Personality Vola de Cloven is a mischievous and often cruel Warlock that desires the complete submission or eradication all enemies of the Alliance. Fueled by a lust for destruction and domination, Vola is willing to employ all forms of depraved magics against her foes in order to achieve victory. Despite her vicious nature, Vola keeps an unbreakable loyalty to the Alliance and strict obedience its laws. Vola's wanton disregard for life combined with her rigorous adherence to orders has made her an ideal weapon for the Alliance military. In times of war, Vola is often called upon to preform the inglorious and horrendous acts that normal soldiers refuse to do. In times of peace, Vola often struggles to adjust to civilian life; not having many skills besides warfare and alchemy. Vola is often considered to be smug, snarky, and impish in social settings and sometimes outright hostile if slighted. Although she retains a shed of belief in the Holy Light, Vola can be quite nihilistic towards the value of life in comparison to the scale of the cosmos. Despite her cold and flippant disposition, Vola is capable of opening up with those she trusts, speaking with sincerity and remorse. Appearance Vola's appearance is defined by a few striking features. Her skin is ghastly pale, her eyes are an imposing red hue, her hair an ominous raven black shade. Vola although being clearly human, has some strikingly elven features such as short pointed ears, glowing red eyes, an angular face, and being notably youthful looking for her age. It could be guessed that Vola is at least partially elven. Vola's frame is dainty, thin, and almost gaunt. Since she often slouches, she can even seem smaller than she already is. Vola appears to be suffering from some unknown magical illness that gives her an almost alabaster complexion though just shy of appearing contagious. She is mostly seen in her shabby padded leather robes that cover her skin from the neck down. The robes have extensive slash and burn damage that has been stitched and treated. Dented and scratched metal plates cover the more vital areas on her chest, shoulders, stomach, and legs. Strange Fel runes are scattered across the surface of the robe which emit a bright green Fel glow. Vola wears a necklace with two bold emblems attached to it. One is of a sinister looking clawed hand, the other being of a yellow looking bird. Those who would recognize these symbols should easily be able to tell they represent different alliances. The clawed hand representing the Warlock order of the Black Harvest, while the bird represents the Citrine Eagle. History Vola was raised during the height of the First War in the ruins of the Grand Hamlet, were she spent much of these brutal years dodging orcish patrols and scavenging for resources. Years earlier, Vola’s parents had decided she would continue the long line of of conjurers that her mother and grandmother had followed. It was clear her training would have to be suspended as her parents joined the fight against the orcs. Vola’s father, a knight on the front lines, was killed a few months after being deployed and with Vola’s mother wounded Vola was seemingly abandoned alone in the remains of her burned village. Left to fend for herself Vola was able to make profession of collecting discarded weapons and armor from the various battle sites around the Hamlet. Vola didn’t like searching the corpses of the fallen orcs, but as times grew tough she became desperate searching for anything of value. One day, while searching, she came across a particularly sinister hooded orc that appeared to have been shot in the back during a rout. Vola flipped the corpse and found a black, runed book, tightly in the grasp of arms of the body. With some effort, Vola pried the book from the monstrous looking orc, and examined the tome. Vola did not recognize the symbols but identified they were of some magical origin. Vola’s curiosity was strong, and she simply could not sell the book since it would likely be burned as soon as it was discovered. Vola decided to hide the book in a nearby cave and visit frequently to examine its contents. The runes, while alien and abstract, had an addictive quality to them that caused her to be engrossed by every marking in the book. Months passed and slowly, through the whispers of unknown forces, she was beginning to comprehend the symbols one by one. The runes gave directions of dark and forbidden rituals that she shuddered to perform. Eventually, she found a ritual that she had felt comfortable performing; some animal blood and a crude chalk ritual circle later, she had summoned a small imp. The imp was pathetic and cowardly, but still it captured her fascination how she was able to direct its every motion. It was at this moment that she decided to completely abandon her earlier aspirations of becoming a conjuror to instead focus on unlocking the secrets of this book. Vola’s mother must have noticed what was happening to her daughter, but by that point she was unable to stop Vola’s obsession. Attempting to interrupt one of Vola's rituals, Vola's mother botched a summoning and was promptly torn to shreds by a pack of demons before Vola could banish them. Distraught at her own failure and unrestrained, Vola plunged herself further into mastery of these dark magics. Vola participated heavily in the Second War, though not as a member of the Alliance military. Vola would secretly tail behind the Alliance armies, joining in battles to unleash her raw chaotic magics against the Orcish Hordes as well as engaging in independent acts of sabotage. During this time, Vola had little regard for Alliance military forces as her attacks would often result in massive collateral damage and friendly-fire. Such behavior made her feared and hunted by both factions. Eventually, in lieu of a hanging, Vola agreed to serve alongside the Alliance in an official capacity, even if she was just kept as a human weapon on an extremely short leash. A decade later, Vola had mastered every single ritual and incantation the orc’s book had to offer, but she still craved more power. There had been more than one occasion where Vola was accused as the reason for the encroaching darkness of Duskwood, but this did not deter her, no matter how ostracized and harassed she became. Vola was able to discover a coven of like-minded people, and together they were able to gather power she didn’t even believe possible. So, through countless rituals and years of practice, developed herself into a skilled Warlock; a highly sought-after asset to be included in the Alliance army. Vola was persuaded to take part in military campaigns in Outlands and Northrend, going as far as to see combat during the siege of the Black Temple and Icecrown respectively. After the conclusion of the Northrend campaign, she did what many other veterans had done, returned home to her late family's farm, rebuilding the destroyed manor back from complete ruin with the help of some demons. By her own admission, she wasn't particularly skilled at growing anything in the haunted fields of Duskwood, but she persisted. While living on the manor Vola was able to track down her younger brother, Manrick, and by using an elaborate ritual she was able to tame the worgen curse that plagued him for over a decade. Eventually, Vola completely gave up at attempting to farm, instead returning to what she'd been good at: selling her sinister services in exchange for gold, favors, and amnesty. Some point after the founding of the organization, Vola networked and joined the order of the Black Harvest. Vola participated on both battles of the Broken Shore as well as the subsequent invasion of Argus. Following a lengthy campaign Vola intended to retire until the next cataclysmic threat. Vola has spent the past few months unsuccessfully attempting to growing pumpkins on her Duskwood manor's farm. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Stormwindian Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Black Harvest Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army